When devices are installed as part of safety instrumented systems (SIS), the signal from the safety programmable logic circuit (PLC) causes the device to change its position or state in such a way that will bring the process to a safe state or condition. Typically, the signals are energized during normal plant operations. Therefore, should a wire come loose, a wire break or the circuit be otherwise interrupted, the device in the field functions to move the valve to a fail-safe position. This type of design is known as a “normally energized” or “fail safe” system.
When industrial control instrumentation, such as emergency isolation valve controllers, are installed in fire hazard zones, special apparatus and methods must be utilized to ensure that the necessary safety control functions will be activated, even under the worst-case fire conditions.
Emergency isolation or shut-off valves (“EIV”) are installed in a wide variety of manufacturing and processing facilities, including petroleum refineries, hydrocarbon processing plants, and in pipelines and tank farms for the purpose of isolating a potential source of fuel or other hazardous materials in the event of a fire. Industrial fire safety standards require fireproofing of emergency safety valve actuators and their critical control components so they can withstand the effects of a hydrocarbon fire for at least 20 minutes and remain functional. One type of EIV is fitted with a pneumatically pressurized actuator having an internal spring that moves the valve to the fail safe position when the pressure is vented from the actuator.
In lieu of, or as a supplement to an externally installed fireproof or fire and heat resistant housing, shielding, or the like, it has been known to incorporate fusible fittings or links in the pneumatic supply lines to such actuator. The fusible link in the pneumatic supply line provides this protection by venting or discharging the air supply at a predetermined temperature, thereby allowing the actuator to move the valve to the fail-safe position.
When the isolation valve is so large as to preclude the use of an actuator having an internal biasing spring to move the valve to the desired safe or emergency position, double-acting actuators are utilized. In this case, the actuator and all associated controls must be made fail-safe in the event of fire. The fireproofing process increases the cost of valve actuators and controls and, in some cases, requires bulky external blankets or boxes that are both cumbersome and costly.